Communication
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Communicating with your partner is important in a relationship. Lack of it can lead to misinterperted emotions and, eventually, heartbreak. Ryou and Bakura know this all too well. Songfic. Shounenai COMPLETE
1. Goodbye to You

Rowan: Hello all to The Bakura/Ryou Medley: 2003! Tonight will feature a number of-

Sakura: Enough with the formalities! Cut to the chase!

Rowan: What chase?

Sakura: The disclaimer! The warning!

Rowan: Oh that. Right. Drumroll please!

*Yugi appears with a whole set of drums and proceeds to pound on them. * "I've always wanted to play the drums!"

Yami: Neither Rowan (the autheress) nor Sakura (her yami) own YGO. And they don't own Michelle Branch's "Good-bye to you."

Ryou: The following is the warning Sakura insisted Rowan add.

**__**

Warning! Do NOT read further if you dislike any of the following:

1. yaoi 

2. Bakura/Ryou

3. sappiness

If you are allergic to any of the above and still desire to continue reading, well, don't say we didn't warn you.

Chapter/ Songfic 1: "Good-bye to you" 

"Of all the things I believed in

I just want to get it over with"

Bakura's POV: I signed the letter and quickly stuffed it into the envelope. Scribbling your beloved name on the front of the envelope, I placed it gently on your desk. Then I quickly walked to the door.

"Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry

Counting the days that pass me by.

I've been searching deep down in my soul

Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old."

I picked up my suitcase and looked at our apartment. It was clean and tidy, just like you. I knew that we would never work together, we're too different, you neat and orderly, and me, I'm a complete mess.

I opened the door and stepped out, tears in my eyes, but I can't let them course down my cheeks. 5000 years without love or emotion has taught me to hide mine.

"Feels like I'm starting all over again

Last three years were just pretend." 

I stand at the bus stop and look back at the apartment building. I look at the window where you watched for me coming back home from work. I choke back tears as I realize that no longer will your shining eyes shine like lanterns out that window. Those lanterns will never again guide me home.

The bus comes and I turn to it. I know I must forget you. I'm starting a new life now. Good-bye Ryou my love.

__

"And I said

Good-bye to you

Good-bye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to."

Ryou's POV: I stepped into the apartment. It was quiet, unusually quiet. I knew something was wrong. You usually have the coffee on for me, but today you forgot. That's when I found the letter you left for me. I knew then that you had left. Why? I still love you.

__

"I still get lost in your eyes

And it seems that I can't live a day without you.

Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away

To a place where I am blinded by the light."

Dearest Ryou,

I left. I can't stay with you anymore. I don't deserve you. I know me and my messy self are not making you happy. You deserve the best. Forget me and move on. Live a happy life. I wish you only the best.

Good-bye

Bakura

Why couldn't you see? You thought you didn't deserve me, but I deserve you. Oh love, how could you break my heart this way?

__

"But it's not right.

Good-bye to you

Good-bye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold onto."

I walked outside onto our-my-balcony and looked at the stars. Your letter was clenched in my fist.

__

"And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time.

I want what's yours and I want what's mine.

I want you, but I'm not giving in this time."

Bakura's POV: I sit on the bus and miss you. I want to turn the bus around and return to you, but at the same time, I know that I've been ruining your life since the day we first met. I can't go back and make your life miserable again just because I love you still. This time I will not give into my selfishness. This time I will restrain my love. All for you, dear, I do it all for you.

__

"Good-bye to you

Good-bye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold onto."

Ryou's POV: I saw a shooting star fly across the sky. They say that when you make a wish on a shooting star it will come true. I have so many wishes, but all I can whisper as the tears start to roll down my face is "Good-bye and good luck love. I hope you find happiness wherever you go. Good-bye."

Bakura's POV: I looked out the window and saw the beginning of the meteor shower. I smiled sadly as I thought of what you would say if you had seen it. "Look Bakura! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Even though I know it's a meteor, I do as you ask. I make a wish.

__

"And when the stars fall I will lie awake.

You're my shooting star."

~~~ 

Rowan: Well?

Sakura: Well what, hikari?

Rowan: Well, how was it?

Yami: *Wiping away a tear. * Oh how sweet!

Yugi: Too sappy.

Rowan: Well than don't read it!

Ryou: Why did Bakura leave?

Rowan: Didn't you read the letter?!

Ryou: No.

Sakura: Yes you did!

Bakura: Don't mean to interrupt, but Rowan, aren't you forgetting something?

Rowan: Oh yeah! R+R peeps! I'd really appreciate it! And if I get ten reviews, I'll put up the next part of The Ryou/Bakura Medley: 2003!

Sakura: So R+R! And no flames! 


	2. Chapter 1

Rowan: Oh wow, I haven't updated this story in forever! So sorry! 

Sakura: Yes, we all know how sorry you are. Now, stop the blab and get to the good stuff!

****

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

Warning: Yaoi. That's about it to warn about.

AN: Thank you for the reviews! They're very appreciated! -Alright, this chapter is pretty much one that gets into the details that were missing from the first chapter. Y'see, I'm trying this type of format where first there's a songfic chapter, which describes Ryou and Bakura's thoughts etc. followed up with a chapter doing Regular POV. You'll see what I mean.

****

Communication

Goodbye to You

"Moshi moshi, Motou residence, Yuugi speaking."

"Hi Yuugi! It's me, Ryou!" the spiky haired man smiled when he recognized his old friend's voice. 

"Ryou! How are you and Bakura doing in Tokyo? Yami, Jou, Honda and I really miss you both."

"Y'see, that's why I'm calling. I need to speak with you face-to-face, if it's convenient for you of course."

Yuugi wrinkled his eyebrows in concern. "What's the matter? Has something happened to   
Bakura?"

"I'll explain when we meet. Where will you meet me?"

"Well, where are you now?"

"At Domino station. I just got in."

"Alright, I'll meet you there. I won't be long."

"Marik, it was good of you to meet me here."

The blonde yami nodded at his white haired friend. "What's the matter Bakura?"

Bakura sat down on a bench in the park where they had decided to meet. "It's Ryou."

"What about him?" Marik asked as he sat down beside Bakura.

"You know how much I love him, right Marik?"

"Yeah…So?"

"I'd do anything for him. Unfortunately, I think the thing that would make him happiest is if I left?"

Marik looked questioningly at his friend. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, he's been out of the house a lot. He's being rather secretive lately. I think he's planning on leaving me! And I don't want him to! Marik, what should I do?"

"Why don't you talk to him? Maybe it's not what you think."

"I've tried! But he always says, 'It's nothing. Don't worry. You'll know soon enough.' What can he possibly mean by that?"

Marik shook his head at his naïve friend. "It means that you have to be patient, that's what."

"But what if he is planning on leaving me?"

"Hi Ryou! What was it you wanted to see me about?" Yuugi asked his slightly taller friend. 

Ryou smiled at him. "Hey Yuugi, I kinda need your help."

"Sure! Help doing what?"

"Well…er, I want to buy an engagement ring. For Bakura."

Yuugi beamed at the blushing Ryou. "Congratulations! You're gonna propose to him?"

"Yeah, if I can find a ring that's not _too_ expensive." He pulled out a bundle of cash. "There's enough there, I think."

Yuugi looked at the pile of money Ryou had. "Wow Ryou, where'd you get all this yen?"

"I had to work two jobs on top of my regular job for six months to get all that. But hopefully it'll pay off, eh?"

"It sure will. C'mon, let's go find a ring!"

Marik listened to Bakura as he ticked off all the suspicious behavior of his koi. "He's been out at all hours of the night and day. I hardly ever see him, and when I do, he's so tired. Sometimes he can be very snappish and short-tempered. And he spends so much time cleaning the apartment when he's home. It makes me feel so guilty, after all, he's cleaning up _my_ mess." Bakura sighed unhappily. "I don't think he's happy in this relationship. Maybe…" Bakura choked on his words. "Maybe I should break up with him. Do you think it'd be for the best?"

Marik shook his head. "Hey, Bakura, I can't make that decision. Only you can. All I can say is that you have to follow your heart. What does it say is best?" 

Bakura reflected on Marik's words for a moment, then nodded his head decisively. "I think I know what I have to do now."

"Oh Ryou, it's absolutely superb!" Yuugi crowed.

Ryou blushed and smiled shyly. "You think Bakura'll like it?"

"Like it! He'll love it! I guarantee he will!"

"Thank you for helping me today Yuugi. I couldn't have found this ring with out you."

Yuugi smiled. "It was nothing. Now, you better get going or you'll miss the train!" Yuugi pushed his silver friend towards the railroad. "Good luck with your koi!"

Bakura walked into the empty apartment. "I guess this is it." Bakura walked into the bedroom and pulled out a suitcase, which he stuffed with clothes. He then walked over to the desk and wrote a short letter, which he sealed in an envelope. He walked over to the door, baggage in his hand, took one last look around, then walked outside to catch the bus to Kyoto.

Ryou stumbled tiredly into the apartment at 10:30 PM. "Bakura?" he called. Everything was quiet. The silver haired man walked through the entire living space. "Bakura?" That's when he found the letter. He hurriedly opened the envelope and read the note. Ryou fell to his knees with a cry. "No! Bakura! NO!" Ryou burst into years, clutching a bag to his chest as if for dear life.

Bakura sat dully on the bus. Thoughts of regret ran through his head. "Did I do the right thing? Should I have left like that?" He felt his heart tear in two. He clutched his chest in pain. "Oh, I made a mistake. I know I did. But I can't undo it now. Ryou probably hates me now.

Ryou finally managed to get to his feet and walked unsteadily to the phone. He dialed a number and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Moshi moshi, Motou residence, Yuugi speaking."

~~~

So, um, how was that chapter? Should I continue in this type of style (songfic chapter; chapter) or something else? Your review would help me a lot! So please, review! And I'll only accept flames when I become too egotistical for my own good and need my self-esteem lowered. I'm not feeling big-headed right now, so please don't erase what little self-esteem I have. Thank you!

Rowan and Sakura 


	3. Addicted

Rowan: Well, ah, been a long time, eh? Sorry for that! Anyways, this is the second songfic chapter. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do I own Simple Plan's "Addicted", featured in this song. (I hope I got all the lyrics right!)

Song lyrics in _italics_

Written November 30, 2003 by Rowan

****

Communication

Addicted

_I heard you're doing okay_

But I want you to know

I'm addicted to you

Ryou's POV: Do you know how much it hurts with you gone? To find out you've found someone new? Someone so not like me that if we were rated by any scale, we'd be at the very opposite ends, (if that makes sense)? Well, I've been in agony ever since Yugi told me he saw you with someone new. I wish I could find someone new, but the truth is, I'm still in love with you.

__

I can't pretend I don't care

When you don't think about me

Do you think I deserve this?

Do you wonder about me in your spare time? Because my day is filled with the spare time I think about you. I need you here, but you are there. Do I deserve this emptiness in my heart?

__

I tried to make you happy

But you left anyway

I thought we had a good thing. I thought you were happy, I know I was. But you left. I guess I didn't try hard enough to make you happy.

__

I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

I've tried to forget my love for you, truly I have. But I still want to keep it. It helps to patch up my heart. I try and try to let it go, but I go on loving you.

__

Now it's over, can't forget what you said

And I never want to do this again

Heartbreaker, heartbreaker, heartbreaker

You're gone now, our relationship is done, it's dead. That letter that ended it all is burned into my memory. Oh, I don't ever want to go through that again. My heart, what's left of it, is not strong enough to stand getting broken once more.

__

Since the day I met you

And after all we've been through

Still addicted to you

Bakura's POV: I've had some one night stands, and one week flings, and yet each day passes without marking me. But all the days I spent with you, from the first to the last, has haunted me; my little shadow. And I can't shake those memories, because they remind me that I love you still.

__

I think you know that it's true

I'd run a thousand miles to get you

I helped you when you fell before. I came when you called. And if ever my love was called into question, I'd do everything in my power to prove that my love was true. Don't call me now, for I'd come running back in an instant.

__

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy 

I did all that I could

Just to keep you

I tried to change my ways, I really did. But I didn't change as much as would make you happy. And all I wanted was for you to be happy. I didn't want you to drift away.

But you left anyway

Ryou's POV: You talk of making me happy. But the saddest thing you ever did was leave.

I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over, can't forget what you said

And I never want to do this again

Bakura's POV: Leaving you was one of the hardest things I've ever done, especially because I keep on loving you. I want to return to you, my heart begs for that. But I left you, left you for good. I can't go through leaving you again.

Heartbreaker, heartbreaker

How long must I keep waiting?

Ryou's POV: You broke my heart sweetie. Aren'tyou ever coming back to glue the pieces back together again?

__

Until the end of time

Bakura's POV: I can never go back to you. I'd probably be risking my life, I ruined yours so bad.

__

Don't know why I'm still waiting

Ryou's POV: I'm Humpty Dumpty who had a big fall. I thought you were the King's horses and men, but you haven't come to put me together again. I suppose I was wrong, I suppose I'll have to find them myself.

__

I can't make you mine

Bakura's POV: Even when we were together, you weren't really mine, were you? So I can just forget about you ever being mine, can't I?

__

I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

Ryou's POV: I let you go, when I should have chased you. That's what you'd have done if I had left.

__

I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

Bakura's POV: I'm such a coward, leaving you like I did instead of confronting you face to face! I should have listened to Marik! But I can't do anything about that now. All I can do is dream.

__

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over, can't forget what you said

And I never want to do this again

~~~

Rowan: Er…that's my least favorite of chapters. At least the next one, with third person POV is better (at least, I hope so!) 

All reviews are greatly appreciated!

Oh, and one last thing. I don't own "Humpty Dumpty" either.

Rowan and Sakura


	4. Chapter 2

Rowan: I believe these two chapters go together, so here they are.

Disclaimer: Yet again, I own none of these characters, so don't sue me for misusing them! Nor do I own the rights to Mother Goose's "Humpty Dumpty".

AN: This is the third person omniscient version of last chapter. Main pairing: Bakura*Ryou, some implied Yami*Yugi

****

Communication

**Addicted**

"This has been such a nice night so far Yami!" Yugi explained, snuggling up to the former Pharaoh as they walked slowly through the park. "If only I could feel completely at ease." Yugi sighed.

"What's the matter aibou?" Yami asked gently.

"It's Ryou, I just can't help but feel sorry for him. I mean, he was going to ask Bakura to marry him, only to find him gone! I'd be devastated if you left me!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Speaking of Bakura…isn't that him with Malik?" Yami pointed across the lake to two figures walking, one with blonde hair the other with silver.

Yugi gasped. "Yes, that's him! Oh dear, poor Ryou!"

~*~

"Moshi moshi, Bakura residence, Ryou speaking."

"Ryou? It's me, Yugi. I just saw…I just saw Bakura with Malik."

"I-in Domino?" Ryou asked shakily.

"Yeah. Ryou, I'm so sorry." 

Ryou shook his head. "It's okay Yugi. He and I are no longer together. He can do whatever he wants."

"Yeah, but doesn't it hurt?" Yugi inquired softly.

"Well, yeah, it does," Ryou responded. "But didn't you know? I-I met someone new just a few days ago! She's really nice and very understanding."

"Oh." There was silence from the other end. Then, "Well, good for you Ryou! Good luck with her."

"Thanks Yugi. Bye."

"Bye."

Ryou placed the phone back in the cradle and sighed, fighting oncoming tears. That thing about meeting a girl…a total lie. Ryou had met a girl, but they barely had one date before Ryou broke it, feeling all broken up because of Bakura being gone. "But he doesn't seem to care. So maybe I should move on, like he has. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

~*~

"Hey Marik, what brings you here?" Bakura asked as he ushered his good friend inside.

"It's Malik. He's really broken up about you dumping him. And after one week! Bakura, why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Bakura glanced sidelong at the other yami. "Break up with Malik or leave Ryou?"

Marik sat down. "Both. But start with Malik."

Bakura sat beside the Egyptian. "He knew when we started going out that I still have very strong feelings for Ryou and that he-he was just for the perks of dating. It wasn't as if I loved him or anything."

Marik nodded. "Which brings us to Ryou. Why'd you leave?"

Bakura shook his head. "I told you. He wasn't happy. And all I want is for him to be happy. Even if leaving him tore my heart into a thousand shreds."

"Sister Isis tells me that Ryou is really taking your absence hard. She said that he really genuinely wants you back. What do you have to say to that, hmm?"

Bakura buried his head in his hands. "Stopping playing with my emotions Marik. You know that's not true. Why must you tell me such lies?"

"They're not lies. But you're too blind to see that," Marik whispered. "I must be going now. Goodbye Bakura."

~*~

" 'Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a big fall! And all the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put Humpty together again'" Ryou read to his classroom of sleeping kindergarteners.

"You sure it's Humpty Dumpty you're talking about?" a voice at the doorway asked.

Looking up, Ryou's eyes met with gorgeous chocolate eyes, "Bakura?" before melting into shining amethyst ones, topped by a tricolor head of hair. "Oh, hello Yugi . What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me why you try to hide your broken heart, for one thing. And then you can tell me why you never went after Bakura."

Ryou looked down at the nursery book in his hands. "I'm not trying to hide-"

Yugi sat beside his friend. "Yes you are. Look," he said, taking the book from Ryou's hands, "your heart is Humpty Dumpty. See, Humpty falls and shatters into a million pieces. And who comes? The king's horses and men. That's me." Yugi pointed a finger at himself. "And guess what? I can't put your heart back together again. I may have solved the Millennium Puzzle, but your heart is a different matter. You must go to the king himself. You must go to Bakura."

"But I don't know where he lives!" Ryou protested.

Yugi smiled and winked. "Ah, that's why I'm here. You see, I know where he is. And I've come to tell you. That and to make you promise me you'll go see him." Yugi held out a slip of paper. "Promise?"

Ryou took the slip. "I promise," he replied with a small smile.

~~~

Rowan: I actually like that chapter! Go figure, right? Well, uh, please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks! 


	5. I Drove All Night

Rowan: Been about a month since I updated, so I didn't do too bad. Anyway, let's get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do I own Celine Dion's "I Drove All Night", featured in this chapter. (I hope I got all the lyrics right!)

Thanks to Misura and Kenny3 for reviewing!

Song lyrics in _italics_

Written January 24, 2004 by Rowan

****

Communication

I Drove All Night

__

I had to escape, the city was sticky and cruel

Ryou's POV: I hopped on the bus the moment I found you. I didn't know you went back there. Not until Yugi told me. He told me where to find you. He told me that you missed me, loved me still. I didn't know. And maybe I'm foolish for not ever knowing. Maybe I'm foolish for not fighting for you. I'm doing something long overdue. I'm coming to get you and make you mine again.

__

Maybe I should have called you first but I was dying to get to you

I know I should have given you fair warning, but I was afraid you'd push me away, tell me not to go to you. Besides, I don't think I could've waited that long.

__

I was dreaming while I drove

The long straight road ahead

To face your sweet kisses, your arms open wide

This fever for you was just burning me up inside

I was an anxious wreck on the bus as it as. The bus was going way too slow for my tastes. I think the bus driver had it in for me, and I'll believe that until the day I die. Eighty miles an hour isn't all that fast, put she just wouldn't see reason. The only thought that kept me together was you. I envisioned your reaction a hundred different ways, some of which I prayed to the heavens and the stars above would not come true. I imagined your shock at finding me on your doorstep, then wrapping me into your warm embrace. I could almost feel your strong arms around me, something I haven't felt in a long time.

__

I drove all night to get to you

Is that all right? 

I drove all night, crept in your room

Woke you from your sleep to make love to you

Is that all right?

I drove all night

The lights of the mini metropolis came into view in front of my very eyes. The KaibaCorp skyscraper reached towards the sky, bringing back fond memories of times when we were younger, and less wise. You immediately come to my mind as I watch my old home become closer and closer. You are always on the threshold of my thoughts. I become jittery as I realize, I'm almost there! I'm almost in your arms again! There's no turning back now.

__

What's in this world keeps us from falling apart?

No matter where I go I hear the beating of our one heart

Bakura's POV: How many months has it been? Five? Six? More? And I've still not gotten over you! You stay with me every waking moment, a silent, comforting presence. My thoughts are filled with you; your touch, your smell, your kiss, your gentle laughter, your warm smile. You won't leave me alone! Why? Why, even though we are so far apart, you are the only one I think of?

__

I think about you when the night is cold and dark

No one can move me the way that you do

Nothing erases this feeling between me and you

Everywhere I go, you're on my mind. At work, at home, in the park, in the car. Night and day you haunt me. Even in bed. Especially in bed. Even when I'm not alone, whomever is laying beside me is but a mere shadow of what you were. What you are. And when I'm alone and can't go to sleep, I imagine your warm, soft body beside my own, keeping me company through the long hours of the darkness. But then, I remember that you are miles away, so I comfort myself with the fantasy that I…

__

I drove all night to get to you

Is that all right? 

I drove all night, crept in your room

Woke you from your sleep to make love to you

Is that all right?

I drove all night.

And I did, didn't I? I drove you away from me, then I drove away from you.

Ryou's POV: I walk up to your house. It's very familiar, it looks like our old house, when you and I used to live in Domino. The cut grass, the pruned hedges and shrubs that border around it; just the home I could imagine us living in together and growing old together in. The porch is neat and tidy, the columns a bright and cheerful white. I peer inside the house and fear that you're not home, for there are no lights on inside. But then I see a car parked in the driveway and assume you are asleep. If you are, forgive me, for I must see you now. I cannot wait a second longer. 

I extend my finger towards the doorbell. I hesitate before ringing, however. I'm doubting my coming at all. What will I say when I see you? What if you turn me away? What if this is the wrong house?

To reassure myself that this is the right thing, I glance once more at the address Yugi gave me, and remember the promise I made to him. The house is the correct one, and I would never break a promise. I push the bell and wait.

__

I faced your sweet kisses, your arms open wide

This fever for you is just burning me up inside

Bakura's POV: Who the hell? Why's there someone on my doorstep at two o' clock in the morning? I had been in the middle of a wonderful dream, in which you and I were still together and still in love. I irritably get out of bed and approach the front door, grunting as I pull the heavy oak door open, just to see you!

__

I drove all night to get to you

Ryou's POV: I stared at your familiar face, and could help but want to ravish it with kisses. Luckily, I retained my self-control and settled for taking one of your hands in mine. I smiled at you hesitantly, for you did nothing but stare at me. You looked as if you were seeing a ghost. Of all the reactions I had imagined you to display, this non-responsive one was not among them. "Bakura?" I whispered uncertainly. You seemed to register me speaking your name, for you looked me directly in the eyes. "I'm back. I've come for you. I love you Bakura," I whispered, hoping to hear you return my words and engulf me in your love once more. But you simply stood and stared, speaking not a word.

__

I drove all night

Bakura's POV: I couldn't believe my eyes. There you were before my very eyes, the answer to my prayers. You took my hand and spoke my name softly, your voice caressing it and making it sound like the most important word in the world. You always made the simplest words into the most important. You continue to whisper. Did I hear correctly? Did you just say that you love me? But…but how can this be? If you did indeed love me, then why were you acting like you were planning on leaving me months ago? 

You stare into my eyes, your own gentle, brown ones that I had once found myself drowning in glistening with unshed tears. My breath catches at the dramatic beauty of your delicate face. I find I cannot speak, though I have so much I wish to say to you. To ask you why you acted as you did in the past. To tell you that I still love you as well.

I attempt to speak as I feel your hand slip away from its light hold on mine. You walk slowly away, back down the walk. Away from me. I cannot be letting this happen! I cannot let you leave my life, now that I have seen you again I realize that. "Ryou?" I ask quietly. I'm afraid that you do not hear me. But then you turn and look back at me with sad eyes. I reach out my hand towards you, unsure.

Ryou's POV: You extend your hand, inviting me to take it. I am unsure of what you are planning, but deep in my heart I know to trust you. I walk back to you and gradually slip my hand into yours. Your hand grips mine and you pull me towards your body. I obediently follow your lead, until I am standing at the threshold of the door. You gaze down upon my face, confused, hurt, and beautiful. You then pull me inside and close the door behind me. You turn and start walking, still holding my hand. I trail behind you and you bring into the bedroom. I'm curious to know what you are planning in that conniving mind of yours. You push me against the door and finally release my hand, taking my chin in a cupped palm and raising it until our eyes meet again. Agonizingly slow, you lean down and capture my lips in a soft kiss. 

Your lips are cool and refreshing on mine and my head is spinning. From drowsiness and the need to kiss you forcefully and passionately. But before I put my plan into action, you end the kiss, pulling your head back and smiling softly down on me. "I love you too Ryou."

I blink in surprise, though I should have guessed it when he kissed me. But I needed to hear the words from his own mouth. Actions speak louder than words, but words reassure much more than actions do. The tiniest whisper sometimes can be far more important that a gigantic shout off a cliffside.

"I'm glad," I whisper back. You smile, and pull me toward the bed. You lay down and beckon for me to lay beside you. Side by side at last, you wrap your arms around me. I lay my head on your chest and drift off to sleep, dozing quietly in my lover's arms. Safe at last.

__

Crept in your room

Is that all right?

I drove all night

~~~_Owari_~~~

Rowan: I think that's a perfect place to end, don't you? Well, it's been nice while it lasted, and I have to say, this chapter ended up quite nicely. I hope you all think so too. So, please review and tell me whether I should do the same thing I did with the previous song chapters, or if I should leave as is. All reviews are welcome!

Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
